


Praise

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Entry for Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 - this is for the "Praise" space of the NSFW prompts.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Praise

He loved it when she praised him. 

“Wonderful, Urianger,” Beetle sighed as he lapped at her, lying on the bed before her.

His eyes stayed upon her face, even when she did not have the coherence to gaze back; he wished to see every change of her face, every flutter of her lashes, every tremble of her lips, _everything._ But what he loved the most was when she praised him.

“Such a good lad,” she whispered, carding her fingers through his hair. 

He shivered at her words combined with the sensation of her blunt nails gently dragging along his scalp. All he ever wanted was to please her, to bring her happiness. But to be rewarded for it with her praise… initially, he was surprised at how much it aroused him, but now he longed for it more than anything. So much so that he would happily forego his own pleasure if it meant he could hear those words--

“Good, good, _good_ … _ohh--!_ ”

Urianger, in his excitement, had increased his fervor and brought her to her peak with ease.

“You make me feel so good,” she sighed, as she came down from her high.

He moaned against her, now growing aroused himself as he rut into the bed.

“Ah...”

A sharp breath.

He had found a rather nice place between the soft bed and his own body. How strange. He moved once more in the same way, and again found it… very nice.

“Urianger, please,” she begged, eager for his touch again.

“Forgive me, beloved,” he said, returning to his place between her legs.

“That’s a good lad,” she said, knowing how it aroused him so. He had never spoken of it, but she could tell nonetheless. 

He continued to work towards her pleasure, now moving against the bed in the way he was before. It felt good, made all the better by her praises.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re fucking me with your tongue,” she said, fingers gripping into his locks.

Her sudden vulgarity made him shudder with delight, and he thrust against the bed more rapidly. It was certainly not a secret what he was doing now.

“Keep going, Urianger,” she said, “You do look _so_ adorable like this.”

He whined as he continued to pleasure her, his arousal now undeniably present.

“Yes, yes, that’s good, that’s good Urianger,” she encouraged him, sighing.

Steadily now he thrust, his swollen length sliding between the silken sheets and his own sweat-slick skin. He kept the same pace between her legs, groaning as she continued to sing his praises. She hissed as her orgasm built up, the first sparks firing in her belly.

“Urianger, faster, please--!”

Heavens forbid he disobey. Faster he would go, until a fire began to ignite inside his own belly, and he was more than a little surprised to realize that he, too, would find his release soon.

“Urianger, gods, yes, that’s good--!”

_Say it. By the Twelve, say it to me._

She writhed as she came, and he found it all so terribly arousing that he was causing the bed to shake from his movements.

“Ohh,” she sighed.

_Say it to me... I beg of thee… I beg of thee--!_

He had pulled off her, his head against her thigh, now furiously rubbing his cock on the bed. He whimpered and moaned, the stiff member throbbing with every thrust.

“Mm,” she cooed, answering his silent pleas, “Such a _good_ lad.”

He gave a broken groan as he found himself lost in his pleasure, feeling the warm liquid pulsing between his body and the bed.


End file.
